It is often desirable to stabilize/immobilize one or more facet joints of the spine of a patient in the treatment of various spinal ailments/defects. Facet arthrodesis is used to fuse a facet joint including a superior facet and an inferior facet in spinal treatment operations.
There are numerous implants and associated methods for performing stabilization/immobilization. Conventional implants bone screws that are threaded through the superior and inferior facets to immobilize the facet joint so as to permit the adjoined bone sections to fuse together.